Silillian
The Silillians were an ancient and advanced species who were widespread in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants unexplored by the Federation. They controlled many sectors and were very powerful, especially in the Silias Sector. ( ) Currency Silillian money was used, just as much as Latinum was, in their part of space. Their currency was known as Seses. Many species that lived within Silillian space used Seses in their daily lives. But the Silillians were also flexible enough to deal in any form of currency, as long as the money had value. Latinum was their second best money type. ("The Cash Flow", "Avalon Battlefield, Part II") Ships Silillian vessels were usually powerful and intimidating; with much strength in their hull and armaments. Their weapons were powerful compared to the average Starfleet vessel. This reflected their aggressive nature. ("The Cash Flow") In 2378, Seifer purchased a small Silillian starship (somewhat the size of a runabout) on behalf of RaeLuna aboard a space station called Hekacos Social. RaeLuna's intent was to escape the station before what she believed was an immanent destruction. Seifer named the ship, the Raptor. ("Avalon Battlefield, Part II") Starships *''Ascent'' ("Transphasic Meltdown") Silillian territory Silillian territory was the area of space in and around the Silias Sector. Some Silillians may have acquired space in other parts of the galaxy, therefore making many other small parts of the galaxy Silillian territory as well. But most territory, including the Silias Sector, is located in the direction of the Beta/Delta Quadrant border (if viewing from Federation space). ("The Cash Flow") In 2379, the was en-route to Silillian territory to open negotiations with the Silillians for possible trade with the Federation. (Star Trek: Resurrections) Some of their space was unmarked, but much their space was "rent"-able: meaning that certain areas of space could be rented out to those who could afford it. Some of the annual charges would be on something similar to a monthly-basis, and not being able to pay would sometimes lead to one's own destruction at the hands of the space-owner's. In 2379, Seifer purchased an area of space from a Silillian overlord named Welth, but was unable to pay when the time came. Welth arrived with his ship and challenged the to the death. ("The Cash Flow") Technology Much of Silillian technology is used by other species. Its quality is far beyond many, and irrefutable. ("Avalon Battlefield, Part II") Silillian Destroyer The Silillian Destroyer was a small handheld energy gun, with spikes all around it. It was capable of tearing a person apart violently. In 2377, Seifer purchased one of these through a black market trade deal. ("False Management") People The Silillians were a combination of aggressive personality-type and by-the-book bureaucrats. They often cited legal documents as a way of explaining their actions and intents. But in some rare cases, Silillians were known to throw all the legalities out the window in favour of more personal interests. In 2379, Welth cited from his "rental" documents as a drive to attack the crew of the Phoenix-X when Seifer couldn't pay his "rent". But Welth quickly dropped the whole issue when his intergalactic stocks and bonds suddenly went up, thus making him rich. ("The Cash Flow") Additional notes Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X (species) Category:Societies and cultures